Ice Skating For Bastards
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Ice-skating never was Sasuke’s forte. NaruSasu, AU COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I make no money from writing this.

Summary: Ice-skating never was Sasuke's forte. [NaruSasu, AU]

* * *

A sinfully dark eyebrow rose as smooth, onyx eyes glared out over the expanse of shining ice, flinching at the sounds that echoed in the small arena. How he let Naruto talk him into this, he had no idea, but the blonde was going to suffer. Uchiha Sasuke didn't ice skate for anyone, not even a gorgeous, sex god of a blonde. The brunette glanced sideways at his lover now, who was thrumming with too much pent-up energy for one in the afternoon. He wore a ridiculous hat over his spiky, blonde hair, and a pair of bright orange gloves with a scarf that matched. Sasuke had worn muted colors, mostly black, for this hellish occasion, the thing they called ice-skating.

It was a sad, sad day in Japan when Naruto-accidentally-found out that he couldn't skate for shit. Thanks to Sakura's big mouth, Naruto made it his duty to teach his lover to skate before the winter was over. Obviously, Sasuke had refused right off the bat; he didn't skate and no one could make him. Well, somehow he had ended up here, and Sasuke had the sneaking suspicion it was because of the universe-altering sex they'd had the other night. Naruto was nothing if not persuasive and Sasuke was a big enough sucker to go along with anything the idiot wanted.

Which lead him to this little corner of hell, the local ice rink. There were little kids swarming the ice, and Sasuke felt stupid, being the only adult there. Although Naruto had just turned twenty, his lover still considered him to be a little kid with the way he jumped around like an idiot on Christmas.

Which he was. An idiot, you know.

"Oi, teme, quit standing there like an ass and put your skates on!" Naruto cooed, snapping Sasuke out of his glaring contest with the perfectly shining ice. The brunette curled his lips in distaste as he looked down at the skates between his feet, He knew for a fact this would not end well for either of them. He tried not to think about what was coming next, as he slipped his shoes off and shoved his feet into the heavy skates. He laced them up slowly, trying to stall as long as he could. Naruto realized this and huffed as he stood steadily on the blades, grabbing his lover by his elbows and helping him to stand. Sasuke felt a red-hot blush spread over his cheeks against his will.

Naruto grinned as he pulled Sasuke out onto the ice, keeping a hold on both of his hands should the brunette slip and fall. It was perfect for all of three seconds before Sasuke lost his footing, slipping face first into Naruto's chest. He was thankful the dobe was there to break his fall.

But he was still embarrassed.

"You suck, Sasuke." The blonde teased, helping his lover stand back up, placing his hands on slim hips and guiding the poor man across the ice. Sasuke kept his hands on Naruto's shoulders, head bent towards the ice so he could see where he was skating. The little kids that had been swarming the ice earlier gathered around them, looking on in fascination as one grown man tried to teach another man something three-year-olds could do. Maybe.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat again, and bit his lip.

"All right, teme. I'm gonna let go of you now." Naruto said suddenly, pulling away from the dark haired man, keeping a hold of just one hand. Sasuke felt a streak of panic well inside him, as his feet started to slide on the ice. Naruto steadied him with a hand at the small of his back, whispering calmly into his ear.

"If you let me fall, dobe…" Sasuke let the threat hang, gripping the other man's arm tightly as he made his way across the ice. The little kids from before were giggling as his feet slid beneath him, and his face pinched in worry every tine he thought he might fall. He had too much pride to embarrass himself in public.

Itachi would surely have a field day with t his.

Naruto slowly let go of his hand, skating a few feet forward, and waiting with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket. Sasuke glared at him, his arms outstretched in an attempt to stay on his feet. A little girl skated in front of him, sticking her tongue out as she twisted in the air and landed perfectly back on the ice. Sasuke fought the urge to scream at her as his feet slipped dangerously. Thankfully, he caught himself before his face could meet the ice.

Sasuke smirked in triumph when he finally made it over to the blonde safely, dimly noting that they were playing one of the idiot's favorite songs over the loudspeakers. Naruto greeted him with a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, before abruptly skating backwards-rather fast-with the brunette tucked against this chest. He let Sasuke go for a second time, staying close to his side as the older man made his way across the ice. Then suddenly he was gone, skating ahead and trailing the tips of his fingers across the plexiglass walls surrounding the arena. Sasuke tried not to panic as he started to slip, his arms flailing in the air in an attempt to keep himself from breaking his face. This time he wasn't so lucky, although falling on your ass was better than falling flat on your face.

The small group of kids burst into laughter, and even the great, idiotic blonde that had suggested this shit. Sasuke blushed hotly as he tried to pull himself up, ignoring the small, outstretched hands trying to help.

"It's all right, guys. He's got thicker skin than that." Naruto teased, grabbing his lover around the waist and hoisting him back up. He kissed the nape of the brunette's neck, smirking at the small shiver that went thought him that had nothing to do with the ice. Apparently they still had an audience, as the oldest girl in the group tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you married to him yet, Naruto-nii-chan?" The little girl asked, tilting her head further as the blonde's cheeks heated. He scratched the back of his head; not sure if this was the right place or time to get into the schematics of his and Sasuke's relationship. It was confusing even to him.

Thankfully, Sasuke was quicker, giving the girl a slight smirk.

"Not yet, but I'll make sure to invite you, if you want to come." He said in the softest tone he could muster, and that was saying something coming from a bastard like him. Soft wasn't in his vocabulary.

Suddenly the whole group was crying out for invitations. Naruto laughed at the flustered look on his lover's face as the youngest girl of the group pulled a small, velvet box out of her pocket and forced it into the brunette's hand.

"What's this?" He asked suspiciously, looking from Naruto's sheepish look to the grinning girl at this waist. The group of kids started pulling folded pieces of paper from their pockets, unfolding them and holding them out like shining, golden beacons. Sasuke felt his heart slam up against his ribcage, as he read what they had written in their sloppy handwriting.

'Marry me, Sasuke-teme?'

Sasuke felt Naruto take the velvet box out of his hands, as the startled man turned to look at him with round, onyx eyes too large for his narrow face. The blonde got down on one knee, wincing at the chill of the ice, as he opened the small box and gave Sasuke a soft, pleading smile. The group of kids that held the papers started to chant 'say yes' and Naruto felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a grin.

He hadn't told them to say _that._

Everyone else on the ice stopped to watch, and Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch. Of all the places to propose, why did the moron choose an ice rink swarming with little kids? It was just like him to do something so idiotic.

Naruto's grin started to slip the longer Sasuke stayed quiet, and the chanting in the background had stopped. Fuck, had he been wrong assuming his lover would say yes? Were three years not enough for the other man?

Sasuke gazed down at the simple gold band nestled in the box, and instinctively knew it'd cost the blonde an arm and a leg. He hated to admit how much he wanted to wear it; to be tied to the overly energetic blonde for the rest of his life. Ah, and he was still expecting an answer.

Besides, three years with someone as warm as Naruto did some funny things to your heart.

"Dobe." Sasuke said affectionately, cupping the blonde's face in his hands and whispering a soft 'yes' against his lips before taking them in his own. He felt his lover slip the ring on his finger, and then he was being lifted into the air by his waist, and the little kids with the posters were screaming. But Sasuke didn't notice any of this, because his dobe was smiling like a maniac as he spun the slightly protesting man around in his arms. When Naruto had finally calmed down enough to put him down, Sasuke grabbed the back of his head and shoved his tongue down the blonde's throat. "You owe me for humiliating myself for you. How are you going to compensate me, dobe?" The brunette whispered softly, once they'd come up for air.

Naruto grinned, "Universe-altering sex, of course." The blonde told him, taking his lips into a softer kiss, as the ice rink around them melted into nothing.

The cold metal on his finger was the only think that kept Sasuke grounded.

~The End~


End file.
